Yusuke and Kuwabara's Big Mistake
by Dark Jaganshi
Summary: What if Hiei finds that Yusuke and Kuwabara are reading hentai? Kuwabara dies. And not by Hiei. Yaoi HxK If you don't like, don't read. No flames please.
1. Kurama's House

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even money.... Sad, aint it? Oh well. Read and send me reviews. (Also send me more sweet snow and pepsi. I wouldn't mind...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kurama was sitting on his bed waiting for his boyfriend, Hiei. "What is it you wanted fox?" a voice spoke from the window. "Konnichi wa Hiei." Kurama said trying to get a response. "I thought you'd never get here." Kurama walked over to Hiei and pulled him closer. "I've been waiting for you to come back from Muruko's..." Kurama whispered to Hiei. "I know" Hiei said starting to kiss Kurama.  
* RING RING * "Wait a minute Hiei... it might be kassan calling, you know how she likes to check up on me when she's out of town... ". Now Hiei was NOT in the best mood.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" "Oi, Kurama, it's me, Yusuke!" "Hello Yusuke. May I ask why you called?" "Sure you can Kurama... We were wonderi-" "Wait, who's we?" "Well, me, Kayko, Kuwabara and Yukina want to come over and uh... would you help us with our homework... I'm not bothering you... am I?" "*Sigh*...No Yusuke... your no-" "What the hell? You, out of all people are interrupting Kurama and I when we're finally ALONE?! You stupid nigen baka!" "Oh, hey Hiei! Tell Kurama that we'll all be over in 10, ja!" "Damn you Yusuke!" echoed through the city of Tokyo.  
  
~*~ 10 minutes later ~*~  
  
"Oi, Kurama...open up! It's us!" Yusuke yelled from down below Kurama's open bedroom window. "Yes, hold on. I'll be down in a minute." Kurama opened up the door, surprised to only see Kayko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "Where in the 7 hells is my sister?!" Hiei said with his katana already to Kuwabara's throat. Kurama rushed over and whispered something to make Hiei blush and drop his katana. "Fine! If you really must be here, I will keep my eye on you...literately...." Hiei's Jagan glowed underneath his white band. Kuwabara gulped. "Well shrimp, if you weren't so hostile, I would have told you that my beloved ice maiden is at my house because she accidentally tore her kimono and Shizuru is fixing it." "Fine!" Kayko said. "We should be heading upstairs before Hiei rips your head off and Kurama can't stop him!" Kurama and Hiei were leading the rest of the gang upstairs.  
  
~*~ In Kurama's room ~*~  
  
Kurama tied his hair back and continued to help Kayko. 'Damn' Hiei thought. 'Why does he have to be so sexy?' Hiei continued to watch Kurama. "Aww..." Kuwabara said, cracking up. "Does the poor little shrimpy wimpy have to look at fox boy every single second?" Hiei blushed and Kurama went over to stand by Hiei. "Kazuma! That's not very nice!" A voice said from the door. "Oh Yukina! You know I didn't mean it, right? I was just kidding... You believe me, right?" "Hiei, do you forgive Kazuma-san?" Yukina said, still standing in the door way. "Hn." "Well, what did he say?" Yukina asked, looking to Kurama, for he being the only one to understand Hiei. "Only if he brings me a bowl of sweet snow." Kurama re-stated. *anime drop* "Do you agree to this Kazuma- san?" "Yes!" Hiei smirked. "I forgive you now." Yukina said happily. *anime drop*  
  
"Shall we continue studying now?" Kurama spoke in an irritated tone. "Sure!" "Oi, Kuwabara," "Yeah Urameshi?" "If you keep insulting Hiei, both he and Kurama will actually kill you." "I know but I can't help it!" "Yeah what ever..." "What? I don't like that overgrown wart!" "Well here! Maybe this will help you take your mind off Hiei!" Yusuke said, handing him a Hentai magazine. "Whoa! Urameshi! Where did you get this? Does Kayko know?" Kuwabara practically yelled. "Do I know what?" Kayko said standing over them both. "Think of something fast!" Yusuke hissed to Kuwabara. "Uh...does Kayko know that you got a nice new green sweater?" Kuwabara said. "I never knew!" Kayko smiled. "I expect you to wear it tomorrow then Yusuke!" Kayko said on her way to go sit down. "Shimatta! You just made me waste 30$! Now I gotta go buy a new green sweater!" Yusuke hissed to Kuwabara. "Yeah, but...anou... I got you from telling Kayko about the sweet, sweet Hentai!" Kuwabara said defending his self. "True, True..." 


	2. AOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
My first fic. Be plesent. Send reviews. I need them anyways...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara kept giggling over the Hentai. "Anou... is geometry really that funny Yusuke? Because it happens to be my favorite subject." Kurama said staring at Yusuke like he was from a cave in Makai. "No... I love it! I think it is fascinating!" Yusuke said trying to put on his 'Best annoyed at Kuwabara while trying to impress Kayko and give a satisfactory answer to Kurama so Hiei won't rip his head off completely' grin. "Hn". 'I wonder what Yusuke and Kuwabaka are sniggering their ugly heads about?' Hiei said to himself. 'Thank Inari-sama I have a Jagan... They better not be talking about my sister or my fox...' Hiei opened his Jagan to see through his 'friends' Geometry books. 'Inari-sama! That's Hentai!' Hiei knew this because of his previous experience with the so called 'AOL'.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Hiei was waiting for Kurama to come home. "What's this?" Hiei wandered over to Kurama's computer. "What the..." Hiei was lost in thought. "You've got mail!" snapped Hiei out of confusion. He jumped out Kurama's open window and went down to the mail box. He opened it. Nothing. He jumped back into his room across from the lying machine. "You stupid pile of wires! My fox has no mail! I really should fry you, but it's not pleasant when Yoko Kurama gets mad...oh..." Hiei looked at the screen. There was a tiny mailbox. 'Wow... I didn't know that Kurama has two mailboxes! Oh well, let's open this one.' Hiei tried to grab the screen. It didn't work. 'Hn.' Which in Hiei's case meant, "Why the hell won't this work?" Hiei remembered he saw his precious fox use this 'mouse' thing. "Let's give it a try."  
  
Hiei moved the mouse over to the mailbox. *Click* The mail screen opened. "From: IluvShuuichii, Shuuichiiisreallyreallyhot, Shuuichiiisareallyhotguy, Ireallyammrs.minamino, Howcanyounotloveshuichii?," and the list continued like that. "Hm... Iluvhentai,doyouluvhentai?ibetyoudo!, well, at least it doesn't have Kurama's silly nigen name." Hiei clicked it on. A Hentai website appeared. "What the @#$! *%&$# *@#$%%! *&%$#$@! *&$$#@*%$ *%$ 8^%$#&%$ $^#$&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled finding out what hentai was. "What the hell does Kurama need this for anyways?" Kurama burst through the door panting. "What's...the...matter...Hiei?" Kurama managed to say. "I...heard...you...all...the.way...from...my...school!" Kurama said. "What the hell is that?" Hiei said, disgusted as he pointed to the screen. "It's spam mail. You never open it. It might have something bad in it, like Hentai." Kurama explained, finally catching his breath. "Oh..." Hiei said, a little embarrassed. "Is that all koi?" "Sure... " Hiei said with a grin. "Let me get rid of it...." "Ok!" Kurama smiled. 'He's finally getting more civilized' *BOOM* Kurama's computer blew up and everyone in a 5 mile radius heard the hardware blow.  
  
Kurama didn't speak to him for a week.  
  
~*~ Back in Kurama's room ~*~  
  
"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." Hiei said with a grin on his face standing over them. "What the hell do you want shrimp? You are never this nice to us!" Kuwabara hissed. "Yes, but I do have something on you..." Hiei said with an even bigger grin. "All I have to do is tell Kurama, Yukina and Kayko what you've been reading..." Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged nervous glances and started a cold sweat. Kuwabara tried to hide the Hentai behind his and Yusuke's back. "It's no use, you know. I have my Jagan." Kuwabara gulped. 'Damn third eye...' Kuwabara thought. "I can read your thoughts too." 'Damn third eye who can read thou-Kuso! I mean, nice third eye who won't help Hiei kill me..." Kuwabara giggled nervously. Hiei was smiling wider than ever before. He was going to get them in eternal trouble with Kayko and Yukina. "I'm telling..." 


	3. Kuwabara dies

Read the other chapters for disclaimers.  
  
Sorry it's short. (Hiei) *smirks*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You wouldn't!" Kuwabara yelled. "Hiei wouldn't what?" Kurama said annoyed, standing over both Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Uh." Yusuke trailed off. "Hiei, what won't you tell me?" Kurama said giving his best fox plead. Hiei walked to Kurama and before he said a word, he turned and smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hn." Hiei stood on his tiptoes to reach Kurama's ear. *Whisper* "What!" Kurama yelled. "What if my Kaassan came in and saw you two with that!?" Kurama yelled, enraged. Kurama was to the point of turning Yoko. 'Kurama's turning Yoko, Kurama's turning Yoko. Should I stop him? No...I won't.' Hiei thought. Kurama's hair was beginning to go his silvery Yoko color while lengthening. "Oh kuso..." Kurama straightened out into his Yoko Kurama form.  
  
Kayko and Yukina came running over to Kurama and Hiei. "What's the matter Kuram... whoa...He's, he's Yoko!" Kayko stuttered. Kayko and Yukina both started drooling over Yoko. "Hn..." Hiei growled. Kayko and Yukina then turned back to see Yusuke and Kuwabara starting yet again, to produce a cold sweat. "What are you hiding Yusuke?" Kayko said slyly. She had her weapon, a big fat frying pan... "Well?" Kayko said again. "Kazuma?" Yukina said, striding over with swan-like grace. "Are you sure you won't tell me Kuwa-chan??" Yukina said seductively. "Hiei," Kurama whispered. "Hn?" Kurama bent over a little more. "Did you ever know your sister was such a flirt?" Hiei thought for a moment. "Hn..." Kurama grinned. "I thought so."  
  
Yukina continued to try to get Kuwabara to tell her what he was hiding. "Sure! Anything for you Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara grinned. He politely handed over the hentai. "Dude!" Yusuke hissed. "We're gonna be in ETURNAL trouble!" Kuwabara paused. He hadn't thought of that. "WHAT?!" Kayko and Yukina screeched. "WHY YOU!" Yukina yelled. Yukina froze Kuwabara into an icicle. Kayko started to hit Yusuke with a frying pan repeatedly and wouldn't stop. She chased him all over Kurama's room. Yusuke accidentally ran into Kuwabara's 'statue', causing him to fall out the window. "No!" everyone but Hiei screamed. *BOOM* Kuwabara hit the ground and split into a million tiny pieces. 


	4. What does Dragonball have to do with any...

Read others for disclaimer.  
  
Sorry it's short.... My brain ceased function from homework....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh no... What have I done?" Yukina said with tear gems starting to form in her eyes. "It's ok Yukina." Hiei said. "You did us all a favor..." Yukina started to bawl. "Aw..." Kayko said, finally stopping from hitting Yusuke. "We'll go to the mall" Kayko suggested. "But that's where Kazuma used to take, take, meeeeeeeee!" Yukina bawled some more. Kurama stood with Yusuke. They both didn't know what to do. Hiei stood up and walked to Kurama. "I really hated that stupid, idiotic, moron of a nigen, but if it makes my sister that upset, I will get him back...Fox, wanna help?" Hiei said contently. "Anou...how are we supposed to help? Kuwabara's...not in one piece right now..." Kurama said, trying to avoid upsetting Yukina. Hiei stopped and thought.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Hiei was waiting upstairs in Kurama's room for his fox to bring him some dinner. Hiei was hoping for some sweet snow, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Hiei decided he was bored and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found something he liked. It was called 'Dragonball'. He turned the TV on in just enough time to see the dragonballs flash and create Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. The blue haired woman and the little bald kid just wished some one named Goku, back to life. 'Ha!' Hiei thought. 'That kid is even wimpier than Kuwabara!' "Ha Ha Ha Ha..." Hiei laughed. "Koi, what's so funny that got you to laugh? Wait, you laughed? This I must see?" Kurama ran over to Hiei, while carefully he put the food on the desk. "It's, it's this kid... He's even wimpier than Kuwabara and looks like him too... Poor Shizuru... Having to come from a cursed family..." Hiei managed to say through all his laughing.  
  
~*~Back, Yet again, in Kurama's room~*~  
  
Hiei had an idea. 'What if Kuwabaka or what ever could be brought back by the dragonballs? Yes... that should work...' Hiei smirked. 'Why waste it on him? I could just wish for my sisters' happiness with out bringing him back! A miracle to us all...' Hiei turned to Kurama. "Hn." He stated. Kurama wondered what was on his fire koorime's mind. "Yes?" Kurama questioned. "I think we can get that stupid oaf back..." Hiei suggested. Kurama was surprised. 'My koi actually thought of something generous... And it's not to me either...he he... Damn it Yoko! Stop giving me tempting thoughts...' Hiei finally got Kurama's attention. "With the dragonballs..." *anime drop* "Hiei, that's just a cartoon. It's NOT real like us!" Kurama tried to explain. "Kurama?" Hiei asked. "Yes?" Hiei paused. "Do you think you could build a time machine thing?" *anime drop* This day was getting longer by the second...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I have no clue where to go from here. E- mail me ideas..... 


End file.
